1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to providing a preview image of an obtained image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to transmit an image to another device, a device reduces the size of the image by compressing the image by using a codec such as H.264, and transmits the compressed image. However, according to a technique using an image codec, when the image is transmitted by using low bandwidth communication, the image may not be transmitted due to a limit in transmission capacity, or power consumption may be increased due to a large amount of data to be processed. Since an image compression technique is a procedure of compressing an image while the image quality of the original image is maintained as much as possible, the image compression technique has a compression rate limit, and if a network condition requires a higher compression rate than the limited compression rate, the image compression technique cannot be applied to the image.
A preview image is not an image that is captured and stored, and instead is shown to a user so as to let the user check a composition of an image to be captured and the existence of an object in the image. Thus, there is no need to maintain the image quality of the preview image.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of reducing a size of data by efficiently processing an image, and transmitting the image.